EL ÁNGEL DEL CAMAFEO
by Claudia Medina
Summary: "Padre e hijo pueden compartir o rivalizar todo... menos el mismo ángel" El ángel del camafeo es la pintura que encierra la historia de amor de Candice White por dos hombres con el mismo apellido, Grandchester. Después de una penitencia de 23 años por su pecado, se vuelven a encontrar en la Francia ocupada por los nazis.


**"EL ÁNGEL DEL CAMAFEO"**

"_**Padre e hijo pueden rivalizar o compartir todo... menos el mismo ángel"**_

___Personajes y situaciones basadas en la obra de Candy historia original Misuki/ Igarashi_

**Capítulo I**

Por Claudia Medina

_-Pare, voy a caminar- dijo el hombre al cochero_

_-Disculpe pero aquí es muy peligroso señor…_

_-Dije que parara- insistió con autoridad._

_-Está bien, solo que no voy a esperar_

_-Americanos insolentes, si supiera con quien está hablando- dijo molesto al bajar de prisa, si seguía un segundo más ahí dejaría su estómago en la cabina del carruaje -tome, -le aventó unos billetes- y lárguese. Dio la media vuelta mientras el cochero dio la indicación a su caballo que avanzara_

_-Ingleses, por eso los corrimos de América- retobó el hombre sin voltear y apreciar la mirada de enojo de su cliente._

_-Solo esto me faltaba- pensó al avanzar a paso rápido, su cabeza le iba a estallar, sentía que la sangre corría acelerada por su cuerpo, las nauseas se incrementaron y su respiración se visualizaba con el bao producido por el frío del ambiente._

_-¿Cómo es posible? Cerrarme a mi la puerta en las narices, ese malcriado… tanto dinero que di al colegio San Pablo para que haga alarde de su total falta de educación… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo la hermana Grey?... nada…, el muy iluso se siente apoyado por Eleonor y ese actorcete de quinta que tiene por marido… cuando se de cuenta… vendrá conmigo con el rabo entre las patas… entonces… sabrá que se siente atravesar el Atlántico para un portazo en la cara… es un mal agradecido… cría cuervos…- pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Chicago, era tanto su enojo que no veía bien a su alrededor, entró por unas calles estrechas donde se encontraban indigentes que al principio no se percataron de su presencia, seguían en sus tareas de buscar en la basura. El hombre de edad madura se detuvo de pronto y se apoyó en su bastón, los ojos azules se fijaron en el horizonte y una sombra oscura apareció en su campo visual, un dolor punzante en la cabeza y en el costado fue lo último que sintió. Cayó de su altura al piso y aún ahí sus atacantes lo siguieron golpeando para asegurarse que definitivamente no tuviera conciencia._

_El olor a té de azahar fue lo que percibió su olfato y registró a duras penas su cerebro, el perfume de la poción le empezaba a empalagar y sintió que sus labios se mojaban de ese líquido, entonces, también el sentido del gusto se activó._

_-Vamos, tome, tiene que hidratarse- a lo lejos sus oídos escucharon una voz melodiosa, tragó el líquido acumulado en su boca y sintió el calor bajar por el esófago, el aire entró lentamente en los pulmones y por primera vez estuvo consiente de que la instrucción de su cerebro fue obedecida por los músculos del cuello para mover la cabeza, decidió tratar con los párpados y poco a poco las pestañas espesas le permitieron la entrada a la luz a sus pupilas. Fue entonces cuando en su campo de visión apareció un camafeo, colgando del cuello de un ángel, un ángel desnudo con cuerpo de mujer, blanquecino, etéreo, con una larga cabellera ensortijada, blonda, casi blanca como su piel y la cara más hermosa que haya visto en sus 50 años._

_-Estoy en el cielo- pensó. Entonces el camafeo estaba más cerca de su cara y el olor del azahar se mezcló con el olor a rosas suave, delicado. Cerró varias veces los ojos para enfocar bien, y aparecieron los ojos del ángel, verdes oscuros como esmeraldas escudriñándolo._

_-¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó el ángel. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, después se percató que el hombre solo miraba el cuadro que estaba en un caballete al final del cuarto contiguo junto a la ventana. Los rayos del sol la aluzaban le daba un alo de fantasía como si estuviera expuesta en el mismo mueso de Louvré. Ella sonrió y dijo_

_-Si, soy yo, la mujer del cuadro, aunque siendo sincera Albert derrochó su amor hacia mí y no fue objetivo._

-No diga eso – replicó el hombre- la modestia en los labios de los seres como usted … es un pecado capital- dijo _apenas._

_La chica se sonrojó y sintió como sus orejas estaban calientes_

_-La fiebre está haciendo de las suyas… la verdad no soy tan bonita como el ángel del camafeo…_

_-Tal vez así lo veas tú- dijo una voz varonil interrumpiendo el dialogo- yo plasmé tu alma no tanto tu cuerpo- dijo un hombre joven rubio de cabello largo hasta los hombros y cuerpo atlético usaba una vestimenta nada ordinaria; se acercó y besó la cabeza de la chica que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama sosteniendo la taza de té, su camafeo reinaba en su pecho en la blusa del uniforme implacablemente blanca y planchada._

-Pues me hubieras dicho para no tener que aguantar el frío posando sin ropa por horas…- dijo riendo.

-De hecho, mi primera idea fue que usted se salió del cuadro- dijo el enfermo con voz a bajo volumen.

-Gracias, pero no se agite, han sido ya dos días que estuvo inconciente-dijo la chica con tono dulce al acercarse para ofrecerle otro trago de té.

_-Disculpe,- dijo el joven- lo encontramos casi congelado en una calle donde Candy lleva comida a los indigentes, sin ninguna identificación, su ropa estaba sucia de sangre y le robaron todo, hasta los zapatos._

_-Algo recuerdo- dijo el hombre- Gracias, no me equivoqué, estoy con un ángel- dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia._

_-No me llamo ángel, mi nombre es Candice White y él es Albert Carthwright, yo soy enfermera en el Hospital General de Chicago y él es pintor._

_-Son… esposos- dijo con el clásico acento inglés._

_Los dos jóvenes soltaron la carcajada de inmediato_

-No, que más quisiera yo- dijo Albert con resignación- pero solo somos compañeros de cuarto… no es nada inmoral, ambos necesitábamos un departamento y solo teníamos la mitad, así que unimos fuerzas…

_-Bueno casi no estamos juntos… de hecho yo siempre estoy de guardia y tengo una habitación en el ala de enfermeras y solo vengo aquí en los fines de semana…_

_-Mi hermano Tom y yo somos vecinos del orfanatorio donde Candy creció_

_-Así que somos como hermanos- terminó Candy la frase.- Y usted ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Yo soy Lord Richard de Grandchester, Duque de Granchester- dijo el hombre al tratar de levantarse, pero un dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Gimió un poco y se volvió a su postura original._

_Los chicos se vieron a los ojos, dudaron de la veracidad de ese hombre aunque el acento en efecto era de un inglés, y su ropa era de alguien con dinero no creyeron a primera instancia que fuera de la nobleza._

_-Está bien… - dijo Candy siendo amable y no contradiciéndolo- mi Lord… descanse, quiero aprovechar para que coma algo de sopa…- dijo al pararse de inmediato y dirigirse a la puerta de la alcoba_.

_-Mi ángel… ¿comer?- dijo Richard con un gesto de desagrado._

_-Ni se moleste mi Lord, no la podrá hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo Albert al tomar su caja de pinturas y paletas para empezar a trabajar en el cuadro de el ángel. Desde su lugar Richard, mientras esperaba a su enfermera con la sopa, en silencio observaba aquel joven rubio pintar con pasión, dando los últimos toques a la pintura que tenía fuerte influencia de Monet y Renoir._

_No resistió compararlo con su hijo, quien también era artista. En cierta forma les envidiaba esa pasión que desbordaban al estar en contacto con el arte, él , se dio cuenta, nunca la había sentido, su vida estaba escrita desde antes que naciera… supo desde pequeño que sería el duque de Grandchester y no había otra opción, el colegio militar a los ocho años, su matrimonio frustrado con Eleonor Becker, en pos de las buenas costumbres y_ r_eglas de la realeza perdió a la única mujer que amó y madre de su único hijo, las responsabilidades del ducado y su matrimonio conveniente con Sara Leegan, una viuda que trajo una familia instantánea, dos hijos de su primer esposo… Elisa y Neal. Fue después de tres años que se enteró de la existencia de Terrence, en un viaje de regreso a América que por casualidad vio a Eleonor con un niño tomado de la mano. Después de 2 años de tratar fallidamente de tener un heredero con Sara tomó la decisión de pedir la patria potestad de Terry, que la ganó fácilmente, lo que el pequeño no entendió nunca porque lo apartaron de su madre y siempre tuvo hacia él un resentimiento que al principio era muy evidente, después fue siendo matizado con la resignación que le inculcó la abuela Elizabeth, pero cuando murió volvió con más ahínco y Richard aconsejado por Sara decidió enviarlo al colegio San Pablo. De esa manera su comunión se limitaba a los días especiales en que Terry no estaba castigado, los desayunos o las comidas eran un campo de batalla con los hijos de Sara sobretodo con Neil… hasta que por fin se escapó del colegio para reunirse con Eleonor en Nueva York y ser lo que siempre quiso… actor. Richard hizo ese viaje casi inmediatamente después de que llegó de la India, donde tenía unos negocios familiares y recibió el reporte del investigador que contrató para localizarlo… llegó a Chicago en un tren que tomó sin descanso al bajar del trasatlántico… a como diera lugar quería obligarlo a regresar a Inglaterra… compró un boleto para la función de esa noche… entró como cualquier espectador…y lo vio ahí, en escena… irradiaba energía justo como el joven frente a él. _

_Era Hamlet, su actuación fue un éxito no tanto por el aplauso del público sino porque unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules de Richard justamente iguales que los del actor que hacía una reverencia para agradecer al público. Tuvo miedo, se sinitó totalmente con su orgullo por el suelo al ver a su hijo abrazando a Eleonor con un brazo y en el otro a Robert Hataway el esposo de la mujer que amó. _

_-Disculpe, Mr. Carthwright, ¿qué dejó usted por la pintura?-preguntó curioso desde la cama._

_-Los deseos de mi padre de encargarme del rancho,- dijo sin dejar de pintar por fortuna tengo a mi hermano Tom que él si ama el campo… no es que yo no lo ame pero… a mi manera… prefiero mil veces vivir ahí que en la ciudad, estoy aquí por otras razones… me gusta pintar la vida de mi gente en mis cuadros que perduren esos instantes en que el sol cae sobre el trigo…los niños que salen de la escuela por la tarde, la mirada bella, inocente y virginal de Candy… todo eso lo quiero plasmar que trascienda más allá de los caminos que llegan a Lakewood.- los ojos verdes del joven se perdían en el horizonte al estar mencionando cada lugar de su pueblo natal._

_-Vaya, habla con tanta pasión… que si yo fuera su padre lo apoyaría incondicionalmente… conozco alguien como usted que ama el arte… es inevitable corre por sus venas… pero desgraciadamente su padre no lo apoya y está decidido a perder una considerable herencia por la … música- titubeo antes de decir actuación, no quería ningún tipo de relación con lo que decía._

_-Mi Lord, mi padre es un tipo rudo pero eso no le quita sabiduría… el día que le dije mi determinación, me dijo que todo sueño tiene un precio y quien no este dispuesto a pagarlo no merece obtenerlo y aunque él deseaba otra forma de vida para mí… el puso de su parte, dejando a un lado su propio sueño y me apoyó en el mío… al final me_ _dijo que sobretodo su más grande deseo es que mi hermano y yo seamos felices. Claro después de un altercado donde me decía que pintar no es de hombres sino de franceses afeminados o de señoritos de la alta sociedad – dijo riendo._

_Richard apoyó con una leve sonrisa lo dicho por Albert, pero pensó que talvez había equivocado el camino con Terrence, que envidia le daba esa relación que le mencionó el joven pintor, como le gustaría aunque sea cruzar tres frases hiladas son su hijo sin discutir un leve dolor en el pecho lo inundó y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz dulce de su enfermera de cabecera_

_-Aquí tiene una sopa de pollo para que le dé fuerzas- dijo mientras dejaba la charola en el buró, se acercó para acomodarle las almohadas y ayudarlo a sentarse para comer, le acomodó la mesilla y la servilleta todo eso mientras con una sonrisa permanente y acompañada con el brillo de sus ojos lo veía en silencio, su suavidad y aparente fragilidad lo hacían obedecer como un infante. No podía dejar de mirarla y por un momento se sintió ridículo, parecía un adolescente nervioso en su primer baile cuando ella se tomó la libertad de limpiarle la boca, en especial el bigote, pero no dijo palabra alguna y obedeció cada instrucción que le daba._

Nombre- dijo en forma seca el hombre de aproximadamente de 40 años, que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, su presencia era imponente, llevaba el pelo relamido hacia atrás lo que acentuaba los ángulos de su cara morena. Su voz era fuerte aunque no hablaba en tono alto. Su complexión era robusta pero lo que más hacia cuidar hasta la respiración de su interlocutor era su fría mirada azul, como el océano Atlántico, en invierno.

-Tomás R. Andley, señor- contestó el chico de 20 años parado frente al escritorio lo más firme que podía y en forma seria.

-¿Andley? ¿De América?- preguntó con voz casi entrecortada pero pudo disimular.

-Si señor, espero que mi apellido no influya en su decisión Mr. Becker.

-¿Debería ser así? ¿Por qué lo menciona? Esto no es América señor,- dijo con crudeza- esto es Francia, la Francia ocupada, no hay tiempo de formalismos de burgueses adinerados y aristócratas. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor.

-Pero, tome asiento- dijo al hacer el ademán para que se sentara el chico.- dígame con exactitud para que solicita nuestra ayuda.

-Tengo que regresar a América, quiero enlistarme para combatir por mi país, pero quiero salir con dos amigos… son judíos.

Mientras que el chico hablaba el hombre se recargó en su asiento de piel y lo observó detenidamente, cada detalle, cada gesto, sus ojos verdes grandes y brillosos eran iguales a los de ella, no, a los del ángel de camafeo… mientras que el sonido de la voz del chico se alejaba explicando porque quería salir ayudado por la resistencia francesa, la mente del hombre voló en el tiempo, justo allá arriba, en la galería de Monseur Jean-Claude Dupont en 1921, cuando por casualidad , debido a una gira teatral, llegó a visitar a un viejo amigo de su madre de quien fue modelo un tiempo en el estudio donde practicaban los nuevos pintores, pero, también era visitado por Monet y hasta Van Gogh así como otros de la antigua escuela. Y al llegar a la oficina vio varios cuadros entre ellos sobresalía uno de un ángel con un camafeo, en su vida había visto tan hermoso ser, primero pensó que era producto de al imaginación del pintor, se agachó para ver la firma y pudo leer "Albert Carthwright"

-Tienes mucha imaginación Albert- pensó en voz alta- daría mi vida si ese ángel fuera de verdad.

-Pués ve dándola- dijo Jean-Claude al entrar a su oficina en son de broma,- este nuevo americano es muy bueno pero es retratista, así que casi estoy seguro que ese ángel anda por ahí en algún lugar de la extensa América. Por cierto, ¿cuándo te vas?

-En dos días- dijo el chico de cabello negro tomando en sus manos el cuadro y admirarlo de nuevo, imaginando como sería ese ángel sin alas, si en realidad fuera un ser humano, escuchaba a lo lejos a Jean-Claude hasta que por ahí escuchó el apellido Grandchester.

-¿Qué?

_Que Carthwright es auspiciado por Grandchester.

-Ah… ahora se ha convertido en mecenas.- hizo un gesto de fastidio- La quiero.

-A ¿qué? ¿A la pintura o a la chica?

-Si se puede a las dos

-Pues lo siento mon amié, el cuadro debe estar en exposición por lo menos dos meses, es lo que pedimos para dar a conocer a los nuevos talentos y este amigo yanqui, es genial y la chica pues la tendrás que encontrar tu solo- dijo el hombre regordete con un blanco traje apretado y con un puro en la mano.- Espero que vengas antes de partir Tiêre.

-Nunca aprenderás a decir bien mi nombre… pero prometo venir antes de partir a América. Salió de la oficina y se entretuvo viendo algunos cuadros en la galería, se paseó por el estudio y vio a los nuevos practicantes haciendo sus propuestas al salir por la puerta principal buscaba su reloj en el bolsillo de su traje para ver la hora, cuando sintió un golpe en su brazo ocupado y la figura de una mujer rubia a quien alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo, corriendo justo cuando pudo salir del lugar, por alguna razón extraña bajó la mirada y pudo ver en el suelo junto a él una cadena fina de oro con un camafeo insertado, lo recogió y un aire frío entró en su aspiración, era el mismo del cuadro, seguramente se le cayó a la chica del vestido celeste que lo aventó. Inmediatamente corrió para alcanzarla, pero tal vez fue una visión, pero el camafeo era la prueba fehaciente de que era una realidad, pudo localizarla a lo lejos entre la gente , los carros y los casi últimos carruajes, en verdad parecía que volaba su ágil figura, no se lo perdonaría si la perdía, estaba seguro que era ella

-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle- gritaba para que volteara, pero ella parecía no escuchar, la siguió sin perderla de vista hasta que llegó a un puente, la vio decidida a tirarse al agua del Sena, corrió a toda velocidad y cuando ella estaba a punto de caer la tomó de la cintura con todas sus fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver su rostro blanco y rojizo por el llanto, pero lo hinchado de los ojos no pudo velar su belleza.

-No lo haga, nada vale la pena para perder la vida- dijo sin soltarla de la cintura

Ella no dijo palabra, estaba todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

-Parle voux france?- preguntó él.

-No, déjeme, suélteme- dijo decidida y con la mirada nada cohibida ante la fuerte mirada azul de su salvador.

-Solo si me promete que no lo intentará de nuevo- dijo con autoridad.

Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, con facilidad podía mantenerla junto a él. Por un segundo estuvieron manteniendo las miradas hasta que ella habló.

-Esta bien, lo prometo, pero suélteme está siendo muy atrevido- dijo molesta.

-¿porqué? ¿Por salvarle la vida?- dijo con voz fuerte y seca

-No, porque se está propasando.

-Disculpe, a veces olvido que soy un caballero, disculpe Miss…

-Miss Candice White, gracias… Mr…

-Terrence Becker, actor, a sus ordenes- dijo al tomarle al mano y besarla con caballerosidad, viéndola fijamente.

_Continuará…._

**_Desde el escritorio:_**

**_Esta historia es un rompecabezas que hay que ir formando entre el presente y el pasado, para que se diviertan un rato, es entre 1921 y 1944. Viajen junto conmigo en la máquina del tiempo y disfrútenla.__ Comentarios por favor._**

**Hay un video de este fic en you tube hecho con mucho cariño. búsquenlo con ese mismo nombre "El ángel del camafeo" **


End file.
